


Why Couldn't We Have Just Taken The Car?

by MUTTLESSBREEDING



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: "it isnt a fanfic unless the word 'dominance' is used", M/M, i dunno wtf im writing im kinda just puking words onto a goddamn page, uh idk eric is a stubborn punk or sum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUTTLESSBREEDING/pseuds/MUTTLESSBREEDING
Summary: idk im tired n i wanna post something
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Why Couldn't We Have Just Taken The Car?

**Author's Note:**

> idk im tired n i wanna post something

"V, not only are you forcing me to go to the fucking beach with you, but you're also making me walk? What the fuck is wrong with you dude? Are you sick? Have you been diagnosed with a terminal illness? Is this your way of dealing with it? Is this your way of trying to live the rest of your life to its fullest? Because if so, this is a really shitty way to do it." Eric gave Dylan a fake worried look, attempting to grab his hand as a "comforting" gesture.

Dylan swatted his hand away, rolling his eyes, "stop being so dramatic. It's a beautiful day outside, and I don't feel like lying around all day." It was hardly a "beautiful" day. It was cloudy and cold, and no person who was right in the head would ever dare go swimming on a day like this.

Eric was still giving him that look, "Are you sure? You know you could tell me if you were sick right? I wouldn't judge."

Done with his bullshit, Dylan decided to amuse Eric for a little bit. "Actually, Reb, I had gotten some bad news yesterday..." Dylan lowered his voice, shifting his eyes in a nervous manner. Eric's mood dropped instantly, "wait, seriously? Dude, I was just kidding but-"

"Yeah, I was diagnosed with 'shitty-friend-syndrome'" Dylan chortled, punching Eric playfully in the arm, to which the shorter male pushed him. 

After some more playful banter, Eric went back to bitching about having to walk.

"Come on dude, why do you even wanna go to the beach? It's fuckin' freezing out!"

"What was that? Did the legendary Eric Harris just admit to being _cold_?" Eric's face went pink.

"Wait? No! I'm just saying..." He mumbled the last part.

Dylan grinned a bit but didn't respond. They were silent for a bit before Eric continued to whine.

Dylan stayed quiet, letting his friend complain until he couldn't take it anymore.

"...and my legs hurt and-"

"Well, then let me give you a piggyback ride." Dylan offered.

"What?" Eric's face was heating up again, and it was pretty obvious that he thought Dylan was joking. He wasn't.

"You heard me. If you're sick of walking, I'll carry you."

Eric scrunched up his nose, "that's pretty gay, V"

"Your complaining is pretty gay, Reb," Dylan retorted. 

Eric sighed, stopping suddenly. Dylan stopped walking, too. He stared at Eric, eyebrow raised. 

"Fine!" Eric huffed, "but I'm not a fag," he added quickly. 

"No duh," Dylan crouched down, allowing Eric to jump up on his back. Once Eric had some sort of grip, Dylan stood back up, grabbing Eric's thighs and forcing the brunette to wrap his legs around him. Dylan then held onto Eric's legs, the other's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

At first, Eric had grumbled under his breath about the situation, as if Dylan had forced him into the piggyback ride, but after a while, he had begun to warm up to it. He rested his chin on top of Dylan's head, starting to go on a rant about some random thing a teacher said, and how shitty his dad is, while Dylan patiently listened, seemingly content with where he was in life. Which was rare for Dylan. 

After a bit, Eric actually started to feel tired. He put his head on Dylan's shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to the other male breathe.

\--

Dylan finally arrived at the beach, and it was then when he realized that Eric had fallen asleep. Dylan slightly smiled.

He stood at the edge of the beach, watching as the waves continuously tried to wash over his boots. Dylan admired how the gray, empty sky seemed to blend in with the water. He listened to Eric's quiet snoring, enjoying the soft rhythm it seemed to follow. Everything was so peaceful and nice, Dylan actually felt disappointed in himself when his back started to ache. 

He ignored the pains, not wanting to disturb the shorter male.

"Hm..." Eric had begun to stir a good five minutes later.

"Sleep well?" Dylan quietly teased, a smile on his face.

"Shut up, you fat nosed faggot." Eric murmured, his voice sounding strangely sweet, despite the mean words that had come of out his mouth.

Dylan snickered, ignoring the nose jab. "I'll take that as a no."

Eric lifted up his head, rubbing his eyes, "actually, I slept fantastically. You're weirdly comfortable."

"Uh, thanks? Now fucking get down, my back is killing me."

Eric snorted, jumping down, "all right, old man." Once again, Dylan ignored Eric's jabs. He sat down on the sand, shrugging off his trench coat.

Eric sat next to him, looking up at the sky. "It really is a beautiful day, huh?" Dylan glanced at him.

"You think so?" Eric nodded.

Eric snagged Dylan's signature Red Sox's hat, placing it on his head. It was a bit big, but he didn't care. Neither did Dylan, who couldn't bring himself to take back his hat. _He looks kinda cute..._

Dylan immediately felt disgusted in himself, _well, that was a pretty gay thought._

Dylan gave Eric a nervous smile, quickly looking away when they had made eye contact. 

Eric leaned over, placing his head against Dylan's shoulder. Before the blonde could say anything, Eric blurted out, "shut up, you're super fucking comfortable."

Dylan snickered, and silence overlapped them. Usually, they hated when it got quiet. Usually, it was awkward and boring and a little embarrassing. But at that moment, the silence was wanted. It was peaceful. It was nice. It was...comforting. The two boys enjoyed the scent of before-rain-air and the way it felt like they were the only two people on Earth.

If you were to add sappy music to the background, it'd look like a scene in a faggy-ass chick flick. 

After a while, Eric grabbed Dylan's hand, fidgeting with his abnormally long fingers. They were slim and lanky. Dylan would probably be a really good bass player if he were to put some effort into it. 

Eric lifted his head, turning to look at Dylan. He realized the younger male had been staring at him.

Neither knew who started the kiss, but it didn't matter. The kiss was short and extremely awkward, but both had relished every short second of it.

But once it was over, the shame settled in. 

"Wer sind wir, Reb?" Dylan whispered, breaking the silence. "Was sind wir?"

"We're Reb and VoDKa," Eric mumbled, answering both questions. 

"Yeah." And with that, their lips had connected once again.

This time, the kiss lasted a lot longer. They quickly figured out what to and what not to do. Eric figured out that Dylan didn't really enjoy Eric touching his hips, yet he did like his hair being pulled. While Eric didn't like his neck being touched, but fucking loved it when Dylan had bit and gently pulled on his lip.

Eric pushed Dylan down, climbing up on him and straddling the taller male, attacking his neck with kisses. 

"Scheisse!" Dylan had gasped out, leaning his head back to give Eric more room. After leaving a few dark hickey's, Eric placed another deep kiss on the blonde's lips. Their tongues fought for dominance. Dylan gave in, and Eric thrusted his tongue into Dylan's mouth.

\--

They kissed and kissed and kissed, until the sky went dark and it had started to rain, and even then they didn't stop kissing. 

**Author's Note:**

> that ending was so fucking SUDDEN i didn't even know it was gon end like that


End file.
